


your heart is a weapon the size of your fist

by evecstasy



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Office Sex, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 04:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evecstasy/pseuds/evecstasy
Summary: satu alis byungchan naik. “katanya dia dulu pernah naksir lo, kan?”(boss/secretary!au)





	your heart is a weapon the size of your fist

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is commissioned by sixcasixc @ twitter. to hanna, sorry for the long wait! i hope you don't mind me getting a lil bit philosophical nearing the end lol this is all for you. thank you for coming to me with such a lovely prompt, enjoy!

**i**

“jinhyuk?” sumpit byungchan berhenti di tengah-tengah suapan. “lo sekarang jadi sekretarisnya _ lee jinhyuk _?”

“asisten direktur,” koreksi wooseok.

“asisten_nya _direktur,” koreksi byungchan lagi, “beda loh.” 

“duitnya sama aja,” bahu wooseok ngedik pelan. sushi yang jadi berhenti di tengah jalan karena pembicaraan ini akhirnya disuap lagi. “kenapa kaget banget, sih?”

“gak apa,” jawab byungchan, di tengah-tengah ngunyah, asyik sama tuna maki-nya yang sekarang tinggal setengah. menurut dia, sushi di restoran ini kemahalan untuk ukuran porsinya. tapi waktu wooseok bilang di sini telur ikannya enak, dia setuju. “dunia sempit banget.”

yang ini, wooseok nggak bisa ngelak.

wooseok dan byungchan lulus dari almamater yang sama. ternyata, hal ini juga berlaku buat lee jinhyuk—atasannya sekarang, selaku direktur perusahaan. satu setengah bulan yang lalu, waktu wooseok dipanggil wawancara untuk posisi asisten _dari _direktur ini (sekretaris, kalau kata byungchan, tapi dia agak kurang suka kalau pekerjaannya jadi didegradasi besar-besaran begini), nggak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kekagetan di balik matanya sewaktu pintu ruang direktur terbuka dan sosok yang duduk di belakang meja ialah sosok yang sama dengan orang yang pernah sekelompok sama dia di suatu mata kuliah umum di tingkat tiganya.

yang selanjutnya bikin wooseok jadi mikir; betapa nasib dan karir orang nggak akan pernah bisa diprediksi. ada yang kurva nasibnya relatif landai kayak wooseok, tapi ada juga yang melejit secara eksponensial. lee jinhyuk, contohnya.

dia mau nyapa, jujur aja. waktu mereka akhirnya duduk berhadapan. _ halo, inget aku, nggak? dulu kita pernah ambil matkul yang sama. sekelompok, pula. kamu yang ngambil data. aku yang ngolah datanya. indeks aku di matkul itu A. kamu juga, nggak? _

_ apa kabar? _

yang jelas, kejadian sesungguhnya beda jauh sama ekspektasinya.

wawancaranya formal. seolah mereka nggak pernah kenal, dan satu semester terkutuk itu fana. seolah minggu-minggu begadang itu nggak pernah tercatat ada di dunia ini. waktu riwayat pendidikan wooseok yang tertera di CV dibacanya, pun, lee jinhyuk nggak berkutik. almamater ya, almamater. cuma dijadikan parameter yang menentukan kualitas kerja pelamarnya, bukan indikator bahwa mereka dulu pernah punya linimasa bersama. mungkin juga, SOP perusahaan. mungkin regulasi wawancaranya udah diatur sedemikian rupa. dan di sini, wooseok… statusnya cuma sebagai pelamar kerja, kan?

satu alis byungchan naik. “katanya dia dulu pernah naksir lo, kan?”

wooseok hampir keselek sushi, sebenernya.

“cuma rumor,” sanggah wooseok cepet, curi-curi ambil minum dari byungchan supaya anak itu nggak perlu tau kalau wooseok keselek waktu topik lama itu diangkat lagi. “dan itu udah berapa tahun yang lalu, coba.”

“kali aja,” jawab byungchan datar.

terhitung satu setengah bulan sudah wooseok bekerja di bawah lee jinhyuk. dia tau gimana gerak-gerik atasannya itu, pembawaannya, cara bicaranya, kebiasaan-kebiasaannya. 

jawabannya cuma satu, dan ini mutlak: _ nggak mungkin_.

  
  
  


**ii**

lee jinhyuk, buat wooseok, _ is a man of his words_.

_ kamu jangan takut saya perbudak_, katanya, waktu pertama kali deskripsi kerja itu dijabarkan secara detail, dan kepala wooseok udah secara otomatis muter skenario-skenario dimana dia bakal repot sepanjang hari, bolak-balik ruang fotokopi, dan beli makan siang sesuai permintaan atasannya itu. _ saya cuma butuh tangan lebih aja, karena ada beberapa perintilan yang memang harus dikerjakan simultan dengan kerjaan saya yang lainnya, jadi saya butuh orang yang bisa bantu saya, _nada bicaranya statis. dan karena wooseok nggak bego, semua yang keluar dari mulut lee jinhyuk dia anggap iming-iming belaka, karena... ya, itu kan idealnya. realitanya, pasti semua kerjaan pada akhirnya akan dilimpahkan juga ke dia.

salah besar.

salah, besar.

“ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?” tanya wooseok, di hari pertamanya kerja. kelu, lidahnya, disuruh ngomong formal sama orang yang dulunya bisa dia telepon tiap malem untuk minta inputan tentang tugas akhir semester mereka itu.

“nggak ada,” jawab lee jinhyuk, bahkan nggak sembari ngeliat wooseok karena terlalu terpaku sama berkas yang lagi dicermatinya. “istirahat aja.”

jam _ sepuluh pagi _?

“serius nggak ada?”

nggak sengaja, _ nyablak_. ini cara ngomong wooseok ke jinhyuk, biasanya, _ dulu._ tendensi itu nyeruak lagi ke permukaan bak pelampung, dan sukses bikin lee jinhyuk berhenti ngulik berkasnya. wooseok dipandang tepat di mata.

“serius,” jawab lee jinhyuk lagi, bingung. pulpennya dituding ke arah pintu. “nanti kalau ada apa-apa, saya panggil lagi.”

wooseok ngangguk, meskipun skeptis. dan akhirnya minta izin keluar. dia senderan sebentar di pintu setelah bisa dipastikan pintu itu tertutup rapat, hela napasnya setelah itu agak panjang. nyortir pikiran. karena ekspektasinya buat kerja rodi dan disuruh-suruh langsung buyar di hari pertama, buyar juga _ mindset _ yang udah disiapkannya dari jauh-jauh hari. mental untuk menghadapi _ jobdesc_-nya. mental untuk menghadapi lee jinhyuk, juga.

tapi wooseok bukan tipikal yang mau makan gaji buta, sekalipun memang hari itu kerjaannya udah selesai. akhirnya siang itu dia habiskan buat nyortir ulang jadwal _ meeting _ lee jinhyuk esok hari dan mulai mengorganisir ulang _ paperwork _ yang harus ditandatangani pemuda itu dalam satu binder, dipisah berdasarkan abjad dan _ event _ , dan dibuat _ color-coded _ dengan berbagai _ sticky notes_. dia nggak dikasih instruksi khusus terkait hal ini sama lee jinhyuk, makanya wooseok pikir, kenapa nggak sekalian mulai adaptasi dengan caranya sendiri?

dia juga akhirnya kenalan sama beberapa pegawai yang lagi uring-uringan di _ pantry _ karena mereka harus nyerahin laporan akhir sore ini langsung ke ruangan lee jinhyuk. waktu wooseok tanya apa masalahnya, mereka bilang perhitungannya masih salah, dan mereka nggak bisa nganalisis dimana salahnya. mereka pernah kena marah lee jinhyuk, soalnya, dan merasa amit-amit ngulang kesalahan yang sama. sesi kenalan itu berakhir dengan wooseok setuju mau bantu mereka, karena dia juga ada _ basic _ di akuntansi, dan pernah menyelesaikan suatu problema yang serupa. _ makasih, kak, _ kata salah satu dari mereka, penuh desperasi. _ duh, gila, jadi apa kita kalo nggak ada kakak. _ wooseok cuma bisa senyum.

waktu wooseok berhasil ngasih angka yang benernya, sekitar setengah jam sebelum deadline, satu kubikel itu teriak. bahagia. selebrasi. kertas-kertas bekas berhamburan. kursi roda tempat wooseok duduk diguncang-guncang sama anak-anak itu, seolah ini bukan hari pertama dia kerja di sini.

tapi sirkulasi gosip di lantai itu cepet, _ kilat _, dan nggak butuh waktu lama bagi lee jinhyuk untuk tau kalau orang yang direkrutnya sebagai asisten ternyata juga punya keahlian di berbagai bidang.

“denger-denger kamu sekarang jadi pahlawannya anak-anak keuangan,” mulai lee jinhyuk, sambil meriksa kerjaan wooseok hari ini yang dia minta selesai setelah jam makan siang.

“oh,” kata wooseok, matanya ngerjap. dia stand by di samping mejanya lee jinhyuk. “nggak, kok, pak.”

begitu jinhyuk ngangkat wajahnya, pandangan mereka ketemu. matanya atasannya itu mengerling, penuh arti, dan binernya familiar. untuk sepersekian detik, wooseok bisa ngeliat senyum di ujung bibirnya. berkas itu diceklisin, dan di akhir, dirapihin jadi satu bundel utuh. 

“makasih,” sebundel kertas itu diserahin lagi ke wooseok.

“kembali, pak.”

wooseok nggak bisa nahan senyumnya sembari dia nutup pintu ruangan lee jinhyuk.

mungkin, lee jinhyuk yang ini masih lee jinhyuk yang dia kenal dulu.

  
  
  
  


**iii**

_ meeting _ dadakan hari itu disponsori oleh ulah anak2 atas mesin fotokopi baru yang merupakan alokasi pengadaan dari surplus _ budget _bulan lalu, dipimpin oleh tidak lain dan tidak bukan, HRD mereka—cho seungyoun.

butuh waktu seminggu sampai wooseok sadar bahwa mereka punya sepotong papan tulis kapur yang dipasang di tengah-tengah kantor, tujuannya supaya aksesibel secara visual oleh seluruh penghuni lantai itu, berjudul: ‘___ HARI SEJAK MEETING HR TERAKHIR.’ itu program dari HR sebagai salah satu fungsi kontrol pegawai-pegawainya. nantinya, HRD bakal mengganti bagian yang rumpang itu dengan angka 0 tiap kali ada pegawai yang dipanggil masuk ke dalam ruangan HR, dan akan terus berganti menjadi 1, 2, dan 3 setiap harinya sampai sang HRD menemukan keonaran selanjutnya sehingga angkanya di-_re__set _lagi menjadi 0. kabarnya, angka itu nggak pernah lebih besar dari 5. waktu wooseok pertama kali denger tentang hal ini, dia sebenernya kurang percaya. masa, sih, seheboh itu?

“oke, nggak perlu basa-basi lagi kalian kayaknya udah tau saya mau bahas apa,” cho seungyoun berdiri di depan mereka semua, satu tangannya mengeluarkan dua-tiga carik kertas fotokopian. “ini ulah siapa?”

sekarang, wooseok _ maklum_.

yang diangkat cho seungyoun di depan sana ialah gambar pantat hasil _ scan _mesin fotokopi mereka yang baru. pemandangan itu sukses mengundang tawa dari berbagai penjuru ruangan, cekikikan, mukul-mukul paha.

song yuvin dari bagian editorial ngacung.

“lee hangyul,” katanya, nahan ketawa.

“yang bener aja,” yang bersangkutan—lee hangyul, dari keuangan—protes.

“KESAKSIAN,” kim yohan, juga dari keuangan tiba-tiba berdiri, secara otomatis bikin setiap kepala di ruangan itu menoleh ke arahnya. “saya sama anak-anak keuangan lainnya makan di luar siang ini, pak. cuma hangyul yang nggak ada. sekian,” katanya, sama gelinya nahan ketawa.

“gua kan udah bilang ke lu gua ada janji sama dokter mata,” bisik hangyul frustrasi, yang cuma dibales kedikan bahu sama rekan kerjanya. 

wooseok berdiri di belakang, nggak ikut duduk. sibuk nyapu pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. memorinya diulik lagi setiap kali matanya ketemu wajah yang nggak familiar. dia masih belum sepenuhnya hapal nama anak-anak ini. kim yohan dan lee hangyul, duo maut dari keuangan yang laporannya wooseok bantu analisis bulan lalu. song yuvin dari editorial, yang volume ngomong biasanya aja bisa nembus tiga lapis tembok dari resepsionis sampe ruangan direktur. kang minhee, lee eunsang, cha junho—anak-anak kesayangan sejin dari marketing. resepsionis, song hyeongjun... sisanya dia masih belum hapal lagi.

cho seungyoun gigit bibir, kedua tangannya di pinggang. di titik ini, kertas yang dipegangnya itu udah lecek, dan satu ruangan masih aja gaduh ngeroyok hangyul. yang bersangkutan sibuk membela diri. saking gaduhnya, mereka nggak sadar lee jinhyuk masuk dari pintu belakang, langkahnya ringan. dia memosisikan diri tepat di samping wooseok.

“udah lama mulai?” bisik lee jinhyuk, sambil ngelonggarin dasinya.

“baru aja,” jawab wooseok. bahu mereka nggak sengaja bersentuhan.

wooseok mau nggak mau sadar kalau warna kemeja yang dipake jinhyuk selalu berpola setiap dua minggu. navy, krem, garis-garis biru-putih, biru telur asin, garis-garis monokrom. burgundy, hijau army, garis-garis monokrom (lagi), abu-abu. wooseok nggak sampai hati untuk bilang lee jinhyuk ini orang yang paling males disuruh pake dasi. tapi karena hari ini dia harus hadir di meeting eksekutif bulanan, mau nggak mau, wooseok minta dia dateng pake dasi pagi ini. lewat chat. karena kalau wooseok nggak bilang begitu, dia akan jadi satu-satunya eksekutif yang kerahnya kebuka lebar dan lengannya digulung.

“lancar, pak?”

lee jinhyuk ketawa. meeting eksekutif selalu punya caranya sendiri untuk bikin orang sakit kepala. penyebabnya bermacam-macam: briefing kasus yang meluber jadi diskusi ngotot, miskomunikasi kecil-kecilan namun dianggap gigantis oleh beberapa _ shareholder _yang hobi pamer otot leher; dan dia bener2 mengapresiasi wooseok untuk paham semua hal ini hanya dalam rentang waktu satu setengah bulan.

“ngerti, lah,” dasinya sekarang udah dicopot. kancing kemejanya yang paling atas dibuka. tiba-tiba, ngeliatin anak-anak di depannya rebutan argumen jadi lebih menarik. “meeting selanjutnya, kamu ikut saya, ya.”

“untuk?”

“biar kalo saya tiba-tiba pusing,” mulai lee jinhyuk. mereka lirik-lirikan, “ada kamu.”

_ apa maksudnya. _

wooseok batuk. kenceng. tapi nggak kedengeran, ditelen suara-suara di sekitarnya. dia yakin mukanya merah, tapi baguslah fokus atensi atasannya itu udah teralihkan ke alur konversasi di hadapan mereka, yang entah sekarang bahasannya apa.

“emang ada yang pernah liat pantatnya hangyul?”

wooseok jadi nyesel bertanya.

“WAH,” seru salah seorang. “wah, belum tau aja.”

“saran saya,” potong kim sihoon, suaranya menerabas gaduh, “kita kumpulin orang yang pernah liat pantatnya hangyul terus kita minta verifikasi,” katanya, entah kenapa, dengan nada serius.

“stop. stop stop STOP STOP,” kedua tangan cho seungyoun diangkat ke atas. volume suaranya naik beberapa desibel. hal ini sukses membungkam mulut-mulut pegawainya. “_ guys_. serius. tolong ngaku. saya tunggu. sampe jam empat nanti nggak ada yang ngaku, saya jamin meeting HR selanjutnya yang mimpin _ lee jinhyuk_.”

_ JANGAN DONG_, teriak semua orang. serentak. 

wooseok nggak bisa nggak senyum. ini juga sesuatu yang bikin dia cepet betah di lingkungan kerjanya: dinamika antara pegawai dan bosnya. konsep respek yang mutual dan dua arah beneran berlaku di perusahaan ini, sehingga efeknya adalah operasional kantor tetep jalan meskipun _ attitude _ pegawainya macem-macem. lee jinhyuk sendiri yang bilang mereka bebas menikmati fasilitas kantor asal kalau ditagih kerjaan beres hari itu, harus beres hari itu juga. dari sinilah tumbuh rasa respek, yang kemudian secara berangsur-angsur berbuah juga jadi rasa sayang. nggak bohong. alasan anak-anak ini nggak pernah mau _ meeting _HR dipimpin lee jinhyuk, ya, karena mereka nggak mau bikin kecewa atasannya dengan segala kelakuan mereka di kantor. dicela lee jinhyuk punya efek destruktif berkepanjangan yang beda jauh dengan dicela cho seungyoun yang efeknya cuma bertahan satu-dua jam—utamanya karena mereka lebih akrab dengan sang HRD, dan fungsi kerja divisi HR memang didesain untuk meluruskan kelakuan pegawai-pegawainya.

tapi dari cara atasannya itu nyembunyiin senyumnya di balik telapak tangan sewaktu satu per satu dari mereka merengek ke cho seungyoun minta supaya _ jangan sampai lee jinhyuk mimpin meeting HR selanjutnya, pak, plis, _wooseok yakin dia juga sama sayangnya dengan pegawai-pegawainya.

  
  
  


**iv**

“...terakhir,” planner itu ditutup, “presentasi final intern batch juni ini jam sebelas.”

biasanya dia selalu kirim email setiap pagi, tapi perubahan agenda atasannya hari ini sedikit drastis dan terlalu mendadak, jadi wooseok pikir ngejabarin langsung ke orangnya bakal lebih efektif dan efisien. sekalian nganterin ransum paginya ke meja. yang dia denger dari cho seungyoun, lee jinhyuk punya kelainan jantung yang bikin dia nggak bisa mengonsumsi kafein, jadi wooseok selalu tuker jadi susu cokelat setiap pagi. dan walaupun yang bersangkutan bersikeras kalau ini bukan bagian dari _ jobdesc _ wooseok, rasanya nggak masalah karena wooseok selalu mampir buat _ takeaway _kopinya sendiri setiap pagi, dan dia punya voucher buy 1 get 1 selama sebulan.

sandaran kursi lee jinhyuk mengeluarkan decit pelan tatkala punggung itu mendorongnya ke belakang. jemarinya saling mengait.

“saya harus dateng juga?”

“sebaiknya iya, pak,” evaluasi dari sang HRD. wooseok diminta secara spesifik sama cho seungyoun untuk mempersuasi lee jinhyuk supaya yang bersangkutan mau dateng di okasi-okasi kayak gini. “titipan dari HR, sekalian bikin impresi ke anak-anaknya.”

ada gumam sejenak. “okelah,” katanya. “meeting sama orang _ plantation _yang kemarin?”

_ plantation _ . wooseok hampir aja berdecih. yang mereka maksud di sini adalah utusan dari perusahaan riset kelapa sawit yang bermaksud menjalin partnership dengan perusahaan mereka. nggak masalah. masalahnya adalah, utusan ini hadir dalam bentuk wanita dengan tungkai jenjang dan rok _ navy _ selutut yang berbicara dengan lee jinhyuk dalam suara mendayu dan kelopak mata yang mengerjap setiap lima detik (wooseok _ ngitung _ ). wanita itu jelas punya motif lain di samping _ bermitra _ secara profesional—paling benarnya, bentuk _ mitra _ lainnya yang meliputi variabel-variabel seperti _ lee jinhyuk _ dan _ ranjang_. sepatu hak-nya menimbulkan suara ketak-ketuk di lantai kaca mereka sewaktu dia melenggang pergi dan pinggulnya sengaja diayun. 

“saya pindahin ke hari kamis,” jawab wooseok, ngebuka lagi plannernya, tangannya gatal pengen menghilangkan agenda itu dari plannernya dan bersikap seolah-olah lee jinhyuk nggak pernah bikin janji dengan perusahaan mereka. “hari ini ulang tahun minkyu yang ke-23. ada yang minta ke saya buat nge-_clear_-in jadwal bapak sore ini supaya kita bisa sama-sama ngerayain. anak-anak marketing udah bikin video persembahan, dan… kuenya juga udah dipesen,” lanjutnya lagi.

“kuenya?” tanya lee jinhyuk, penuh ekspektasi.

“black forest,” jawab wooseok.

raut skeptis di wajah atasannya pecah begitu senyum itu menyeruak di bibirnya. “bagus,” tanggapnya lega, “anak itu nggak bisa nelen kue kalau rasanya bukan cokelat, soalnya” dia berpivot pelan di kursinya, ujung pulpen bertumpu di pipinya yang tirus karena kurang tidur. joknya kulit, dan tinggi sandarannya hampir melampaui potongan badannya.

“masa?” senyum wooseok dikulum.

“serius,” jawab lee jinhyuk. senyumnya timpang, seolah mengenang. “udah lama kita nggak bikin acara kayak gini di kantor,” lanjutnya.

“oh,” kata wooseok, kecil. baru sadar idenya semacam ngelangkahin regulasi perusahaan. “um. apa mending...”

“bukan, bukan,” potong lee jinhyuk. matanya teduh waktu dia ngeliat wooseok. “saya justru mau terima kasih sama kamu, wooseok.”

lee jinhyuk ngulurin tangannya.

“nggak masalah,” tangan itu dijabatnya.

mereka berjabatan untuk durasi yang cukup lama, sebelum lee jinhyuk akhirnya berdehem dan narik tangannya seakan-akan dia baru aja kesetrum.

  
  
  
  


**v**

begitulah. dalam dua bulan, wooseok mendapati perannya di kantor ini nggak hanya sebagai asisten (dan _konsultan pribadi_, dipikir-pikir) dari lee jinhyuk, tetapi juga mentor dari anak-anak yang bekerja di bawahnya. semakin ke sini, semakin nggak sedikit jumlah anak yang datang ke meja wooseok untuk minta dia meriksa hasil kerja mereka sebelum diserahkan langsung ke lee jinhyuk, bahkan untuk hal-hal sesepele meriksa struktur kalimat dan typo dan _kak, font favoritnya pak bos apa, sih? _wooseok tentunya nggak bisa nolak setiap anak yang dateng ke mejanya sambil bawa setumpuk kertas di dalem binder, selain karena dia _tau _betul preferensi atasannya itu, juga karena nggak ada yang lebih bikin seneng daripada ngeliat anak-anak itu keluar ruangan lee jinhyuk dengan senyum sumringah. 

lee eunsang yang pertama kali berani mengungkit masa lalu dia dan atasannya.

“kak,” mulai anak itu, sambil ngemut permen _ mint _ yang dicolongnya dari meja wooseok sembari dia merhatiin wooseok _ skimming _hasil kerjaan intern marketing batch baru yang kebetulan tengah dimentorinya sampai dua bulan ke depan.

“hm?”

“kenal pak bos dari kapan?”

pensilnya wooseok berhenti di suatu kata.

“dulu kita satu almamater,” jawab wooseok secepet mungkin, berusaha supaya jeda di antara pertanyaan dan jawabannya itu nggak jadi sesuatu yang bikin eunsang curiga. menurut wooseok, ini jawaban paling aman yang bisa dia utarakan. pasalnya, ngaku kenal sama atasannya sejak _ tingkat tiga _(meskipun realitanya mereka balik jadi saling nggak kenal setelah semester itu berakhir), itu bisa bikin asumsi yang nggak-nggak terhadap diri dia sendiri. nepotisme, misalnya. atau. yang lain, mungkin.

“yakin? _ cuma _ satu almamater?”

“gosipnya minhee sampe kecium dari mulut kamu, eunsang,” tutur wooseok datar, berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk nggak menampilkan emosi di wajahnya.

“hmm,” eunsang ngambil pulpen dari cangkir di meja wooseok, habis itu dia ngotret asal di atas sticky notes. “lucu, deh, kak.”

“apanya yang lucu?”

“habis, kakak kayak pawangnya pak bos gitu,” eunsang ketawa. pas wooseok ngelirik kotretannya, anak itu lagi gambar dua _ sticky man _ berdiri di bawah satu payung. “sampe kakak dateng, nggak ada yang tau kalo font kesukaan pak bos ternyata _ garamont_,” kata eunsang, lidahnya dijulur dan alisnya mengkerut, kayak sebegitu nggak percaya sama selera atasannya. wooseok terlalu cupu buat bilang kalo itu juga font yang mereka pake buat ngerjain tugas _ itu_. mungkin, mungkin. favoritisme itu datangnya dari sana, atau. emang selera lee jinhyuk aja yang aneh.

“ini aku ngomong biasa aja, ya, kak, tapi kita belom pernah liat pak bos seseneng itu belakangan ini,” lanjut eunsang lagi. dia bilang _ biasa aja _, tapi kerlip di balik matanya kelewat jahil. “pak bos kayaknya juga seneng sama kakak—ack!”

“ngaco kamu,” potong wooseok, sebelah telinga anak itu dia pelintir. “kamu mau masuk HR lagi?”

“ADUH,” teriak eunsang, kepalanya jadi ikut miring. “kak. kak, ampun kak, ampun ampun aku cuma bercandaaAAA—”

di sini, pun, wooseok belajar buat nggak nelen segalanya mentah-mentah dan menaruh harapan terlalu banyak.

  
  
  
  


**vi**

karena pada suatu hari, lee jinhyuk di mata kim wooseok hanyalah seorang mahasiswa cungkring yang kelihatan malnutrisi gara-gara potongan kakinya terlalu panjang dan pipinya kelewat tirus yang terdampar bersamanya di suatu mata kuliah umum semata hanya untuk melengkapi jumlah SKS wajib yang harus diambil; dan waktu rumor tentang perasaan lee jinhyuk yang membuncah terhadap wooseok itu mulai beredar di lingkungan kampus mereka, wooseok memutuskan untuk nggak membalas lagi semua chat lee jinhyuk yang masuk—bahkan ketika pesan-pesan itu berupa permintaan maaf dan klarifikasi dan _ gue nggak akan ganggu lo lagi, wooseok_.

andai saja. andai saja, timingnya tepat. kalau saja waktu itu wooseok nggak sedang dalam keadaan kecewa dan kesal dan mengutuk dunia dalam pikiran-pikiran kayak _ gue salah apa sih, ya tuhan _ dan _ kenapa sih semua orang yang gue percaya dan gue kira bisa jadi temen baik gue secara platonik berakhir naksir gue_, ...mungkin ceritanya akan sedikit berbeda. 

jadi cuma ada satu yang bisa mereka lakukan: _ lari_.

selama bertahun-tahun itu, wooseok nggak pernah denger kabar dari lee jinhyuk lagi sampai takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali di hari wawancara wooseok berbulan-bulan lalu. seolah-olah ada zat gaib nun jauh di atas sana yang berkonspirasi dan mencemooh wooseok seperti, _ tuh, kelarin dulu urusan lo. _ beban pikiran itu jatuh dari langit dalam bentuk penyesalan, kenapa_,kenapa _ dulu dia bisa sampai men-_silent treatment_-kan lee jinhyuk; bisa-bisanya dia berlaku sejahat itu ke orang yang _ sebaik ini_. kenapa wujud asli lee jinhyuk baru ditunjukkan kepadanya belakangan ini, itu pertanyaan terbesar wooseok.

_ gue nggak akan ganggu lo lagi, wooseok_.

_lee jinhyuk_ _is a man of his words_: mungkin pernyataan ini bener adanya, dari cara pemuda itu menyimpan semua emosi dan menata segala perasaannya di hadapan wooseok.

tapi sekali waktu, wooseok berharap lee jinhyuk ingkar dengan kata-katanya sendiri.

  
  


**vii**

dari semua program internal yang ada di perusahaan ini, wooseok paling nggak suka sama yang namanya_ casual day_.

ini hari kesukaannya anak-anak, karena itu artinya mereka boleh ngantor cuma dengan kaos polo dan celana jeans dan sneakers. masalahnya, okasi yang kayak gini cuma dilakukan dua bulan sekali setiap jumat minggu pertama. dan hebatnya, semua orang bener-bener memanfaatkan hari ini untuk tampil dengan setelan paling nyaman yang bisa mereka pake. yang paling mencengangkan, ternyata setiap orang punya definisi ‘kasual’ yang berbeda-beda menurut persepsi mereka masing-masing. buat wooseok, kasual cuma berarti t-shirt polos yang dipakai bersama kemeja kebesaran. tapi buat song yuvin, ternyata kasual bisa berarti baju pantai warna kuning neon motif nanas, celana kargo pendek, dan _sendal_ _gunung._

“pemulung,” bisik yohan ke hangyul dari belakang surat tugasnya, ketika sosok yuvin keluar dari elevator dengan tampilan yang demikian. 

“gua denger,” geram yuvin, sambil benerin strap tas di pundaknya.

“gua ambilin karung beras dari pantry mau?” kelakar hangyul. “cocok dah lu sambil mungutin sampah di parkiran,” lanjutnya.

mereka kejar-kejaran sampe lantai atas.

“ada yang udah liat hyeongjun pake _ onesie _beruang?” tanya minhee tiba-tiba. 

“semua orang yang lewat meja resepsionis pasti liat hyeongjun,” jawab hwang yunseong. matanya membelalak selama sepersekian detik. habis itu, dia noleh ke arah wooseok. “bentar. kak, hari ini kita nggak kedatengan orang penting, kan?”

“aman,” wooseok ngecek _ google calendar _-nya.

bunyi lift berdenting. semua orang nengok ke arah sumber suara. waktu pintunya kebuka, hangyul nyusruk jatuh ke depan. yuvin nyusul selanjutnya, nerjang hangyul dan nindih dia di atasnya, habis itu mereka berguling ke arah toilet. ada sunyi yang menggeluti kelakuan mereka sejenak sebelum semuanya lanjut ngobrol lagi, kembali melakukan aktivitas masing-masing seolah-olah pemandangan tadi udah biasa, dan bahkan dianggap _ nggak ada_.

harusnya. _ harusnya_, nggak ada alasan spesifik kenapa wooseok bisa segitu nggak sukanya sama hari ini. kantor jadi terkesan _ rumahan_, kerjaan hari itu pun selesai karena lingkungannya jauh lebih rileks. anak-anak akur, meskipun deskripsi ini sebenernya nggak berlaku untuk beberapa orang. 

pikirmu.

itu sebelum wooseok tau apa definisi kasual menurut _ lee jinhyuk _.

waktu lift berdenting lagi, wooseok kira itu masih bagian dari rangkaian gulatnya yuvin dan hangyul. tapi begitu kepalanya ditoleh, yang keluar dari sana dengan segala kejayaan 185 sentinya adalah lee jinhyuk dengan sweater item yang ditumpuk di atas kemeja biru mudanya—urat tangannya dipamerin ke sejuta umat kantor gara-gara lengannya digulung sampe siku—dan celana jeans gelap yang bikin kakinya keliatan jauh lebih jenjang, dan. _ dan_.

“cakep bener, pak bos,” canda yohan begitu lee jinhyuk lewat di hadapannya. yang bersangkutan cuma bisa senyum karena salting, langkahnya jadi dipercepat karena udah mulai ada yang siul2. dari sumber suaranya, kayaknya sih itu ulah anak-anak finance.

“award direktur paling ganteng goes tooooo,” _ drumrolls_.

wooseok ngekor lee jinhyuk masuk ke ruangannya sementara di luar masih rame ketawa-tawa. yang bersangkutan tengah naro tas di atas meja kerjanya yang penuh dengan setumpuk _ paperwork _ yang harus ditandatangani. senyum bekas candaan yohan tadi masih terpatri di bibir pemuda itu. mood-nya jelas lagi baik hari ini. wooseok sibuk ngebolak-balikkin halaman yang diklip di papan dadanya, nge-_crosscheck _ulang apakah semua yang dia siapin tadi malem udah di sana, sambil dia jalan menghampiri lee jinhyuk.

begitu kepalanya ditoleh ke atas supaya dia bisa ngomong ke lee jinhyuk, semua kalimatnya mati di pangkal tenggorokan.

“kenapa?” lee jinhyuk ikutan bingung.

kelopak mata wooseok mengerjap berulangkali. _ malu-maluin_. begitu sirkuit otaknya nyambung lagi, dia berdiri di samping atasannya, sambil nunjukkin papan dadanya yang ditempel suatu tabulasi yang isinya angka-angka dengan ketelitian berbelas-belas di belakang koma. pemuda itu mau nggak mau memposisikan dirinya lebih deket lagi, selain karena ukuran font itu disetel terlalu kecil (habis ini dia mau marahin lee hangyul), lee jinhyuk hari ini penglihatannya dibantu_kacamata _ . framenya hitam, cocok ngebingkai fitur wajahnya yang maskulin, _ all-in-all_… rasanya kayak didamprat fakta bahwa dia jadi puluhan kali lebih _ ganteng _. jadi walaupun mereka sama-sama ngerunduk untuk baca tabel yang ada di papan dada wooseok, dia nggak bisa nahan bola matanya untuk bergulir ngelirik ke samping atas.

“cakep,” lirih wooseok, nggak sadar. orang di sebelahnya noleh cepet banget ke arah wooseok. buru-buru dia ralat, nadanya patetik, “kacamatanya, pak...”

lee jinhyuk ketawa. disentak pelan, seolah-olah sebelumnya ketahan.

“iya, sori,” yang bersangkutan cuma bisa bilang begitu. “saya lupa belum beli kontak lens lagi, jadi hari ini harus pake kacamata, deh.”

wooseok ngangguk.

dia bisa berdiri seharian di samping badannya lee jinhyuk. wanginya kayak kayu cedar.

  
  
  
  
  
**viii**

mungkin wooseok dinilai terlalu mengulur-ulur perkara sama sang nasib, karena malam itu kerasa kayak teguran buatnya.

“kak,” song hyeongjun nongol dari balik pintu menuju meja resepsionis. sekarang jarum jam udah menunjukkan pukul enam kurang limabelas, dan satu-satunya pencahayaan yang tersisa tinggal lampu bohlam di ujung pantry. “nggak pulang?”

...sama lampu ruangan lee jinhyuk.

“ini tinggal matiin pc,” jawab wooseok, sambil mengemasi barang-barangnya.

“aku duluan boleh?” tanya anak itu.

“boleh,” jawab wooseok. “pulang aja, nanti aku yang matiin lampunya.”

“the best,” jempolnya diacung ke arah wooseok sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu. “duluan ya, kak, hati-hati nyetirnya.”

tangan wooseok bales ngelambai ke arah hyeongjun. dia mau nggak mau diingatkan oleh fakta bahwa dia hari ini nggak nyetir sendiri ke kantor. mobilnya masuk bengkel. ada yang salah sama karburatornya, katanya. wooseok nggak begitu ngerti, jadi dia serahkan semuanya ke montirnya. miskalkulasi, pikir wooseok. kalo dia nggak lupa dia nggak bawa mobil hari ini, harusnya dia pulang lebih cepet buat ngejar bus supaya bisa dapet tempat duduk. berarti sekarang antara dia harus berdiri atau nunggu setengah jam lagi nunggu bus yang selanjutnya. dua-duanya, buat wooseok, bukan opsi yang menyenangkan.

ranselnya dicangklong sebersamaan dengan bunyi pintu ruangan direktur dibuka. lee jinhyuk baru sadar kalau di sana masih ada wooseok begitu dia balik badan tepat setelah pintu dikunci.

“belum pulang?” tanyanya.

“ini baru mau,” jawab wooseok.

mereka berdua jalan beriringan masuk ke dalem lift setelah dipastikan lampu udah mati semua. satu alis lee jinhyuk refleks menukik heran sewaktu wooseok malah mencet tombol _ GF _ setelah dia secara sukarela udah mencetin tombol _ B1_. alias basement.

“kenapa nggak bawa mobil hari ini?”

“di bengkel,” refleksi dia dan lee jinhyuk berdiri bersisian terpantul dari pintu lift. _ kalian berdua kayak pasangan udah nikah tau, kak_, suara eunsang cekikikan berenang-renang di kepalanya. “kayaknya ada masalah sama karburatornya.”

ada gumam. “nggak bisa di-starter?”

“iya,” jawab wooseok, siap-siap keluar karena _ GF _ tinggal sebentar lagi.

tapi waktu lift berdenting dan pintu kebuka tepat di _ ground floor _ , ada tangan yang sigap mencet tombol _ B1 _ yang menyebabkan pintunya jadi ketutup lagi, dan lift-nya lanjut turun ke bawah. kepala wooseok menuding ke arah atasannya.

“pulang sama saya aja,” kata lee jinhyuk setelah itu, suaranya agak ngawang. “besok ada ketemu sama klien penting jam sembilan, kan?”

wooseok muter otaknya. “keburu, kok.”

“iya, tapi pasti capek, kan,” pemuda itu melangkah keluar duluan begitu pintu lift kebuka lagi, dan udara panas basement menyeruak masuk. sadar kalau wooseok nggak keluar bareng dia, tangannya ngeraih tombol di dinding basement supaya pintunya tetep kebuka. mereka berdiri berhadapan. wooseok di dalem lift, lee jinhyuk di luar lift. waktu wooseok nggak berkutik, napasnya dihela panjang. “ya udah, saya nggak maksa—”

“mau,” jawab wooseok. kecil. “mau, pak.”

ada senyum tipis terukir di bibir atasannya. tombol lift itu dilepas, kemudian dia melenggang pergi bareng wooseok di sampingnya.

banyak yang bisa dipelajari tentang lee jinhyuk cuma dari observasi kilat terhadap mobilnya. sport italia, warnanya hitam metalik, harum pewangi di dalemnya kayak sintesa antara sitrus dan semangka (ini kombinasi yang agak aneh, sebenernya, tapi nggak masalah). ada pajangan boneka anjing yang kepalanya kerap bergoyang karena per di dasbor, dan sepanjang perjalanan, playlistnya cuma muter _ coldplay_.

wooseok belajar. tentang sejarah perusahaan ini, yang ternyata turun-temurun dipegang garis keluarganya. gimana lee jinhyuk bisa berakhir jadi direktur utama di umurnya yang baru menyentuh kepala tiga ini. tentang gimana dia dan cho seungyoun berusaha mengubah mekanisme rekrutmen pegawai-pegawainya supaya mereka bisa tetap operasional dengan jumlah staff yang tepat guna, serta gimana dia mengubah fondasi utama perusahaan kecil ini supaya mereka bisa terus berkontribusi untuk masyarakat. di bawah kepemimpinan lee jinhyuk, dan dikatalis dengan staff-staffnya yang kapabel di bidang masing-masing, perusahaan ini melejit jauh dari sebelumnya.

lee jinhyuk jelas bukan orang yang sama dengan orang yang dikenal wooseok belasan tahun yang lalu, dan—kebayang, nggak, jadi wooseok? duduk di samping orang yang punya impact sebegitu besar ke lingkungan mereka, berpikir,_ dulu gue pernah jahat sama dia_. tapi demi menjaga euforia, pikiran buruk itu dikuburnya dalem-dalem. setidaknya, sampai wooseok keluar dari mobil ini.

“kim yohan,” mulai lee jinhyuk, di tengah-tengah kemacetan. ini udah subtopik yang keberapa, wooseok nggak ngitung. dari tadi mereka cuma ngomongin anak-anak di kantor aja. “dia disuruh orangtuanya ngambil jurusan bisnis internasional, tapi di-drop di tahun ketiga gara-gara dia nggak pernah sreg belajar bisnis,” lanjutnya. “katanya dari dulu passion dia ada di forensik. seungyoun bilang anak itu kebanyakan nonton law and order, tapi menurut saya yang penting gimana cara dia mengimplementasikan ilmunya di sini aja, sih. dia masih seneng ngitung, sebenernya, jadi akhirnya begitu keluar dari bisnis dia lanjut lagi ngambil akuntansi forensik.”

“akuntansi? forensik?” untuk seorang kim yohan yang setiap hari nyelundupin boks berisi selusin donat di jam kerja dan nyimpen pistol air di laci mejanya, wooseok nganga. “bukannya itu ilmu terapan?”

“iya, tapi _ basic _ dia yang paling kuat di antara anak-anak keuangan lainnya,” jelas lee jinhyuk. “toh, anaknya mau belajar. dan nyerep ilmunya juga cepet. _ attitude_-nya bagus selama lagi nggak kumat aja. justru ini yang bikin seungyoun dulu setuju nerima dia.”

respon wooseok nggak lebih dari sebatas gumam.

“cho seungyoun,” mulai wooseok lagi, “dia... satu kampus sama kita?”

tiga bulan kerja di bawah lee jinhyuk, dan ini kali pertama wooseok ngungkit topik yang secara nggak langsung mengimplikasikan masa lalu mereka. ada jeda yang agak lama dari sejak pertanyaan wooseok dilontar sampai jawabannya keluar dari mulut lee jinhyuk.

“bukan,” katanya. “dia udah ada dari sebelum direktur yang lama lengser. belok sini?”

wooseok nggak sadar. kompleks apartemennya tinggal beberapa meter lagi. atasannya itu ngotot mau nganterin sampe ke lobi, tapi wooseok tahan supaya dia melipir aja. karena kalau mereka berhenti di lobi, khawatir apa yang bakal wooseok lakukan setelah ini mengganggu sirkulasi parkir di belakang mobil mereka. mesin mobilnya mati. kunci pintu mobil juga udah dibuka buat wooseok. tapi seolah ada rantai imajiner yang merambat naik ke tengkuk wooseok, menahannya untuk buka seatbelt dan keluar langsung dari mobil itu.

_ kelarin urusan lo _ , ada suara di dalem kepalanya, _ kelarin urusan lo _.

“wooseok?”

“sampe kapan lo mau pura-pura lupa sama gue,” lirih wooseok pelan, “_jinhyuk_?”

bukan _ saya-kamu_, tapi _ gue-lo_. bukan _ pak, _ tapi _ jinhyuk_. formalitas ini yang membangun benteng pemisah di antara keduanya sejak pertama kali dipertemukan kembali, yang membentuk identitas baru dan mengubur yang lama dalam-dalam. begitu formalitas itu runtuh, runtuh juga bentengnya. runtuh juga identitas mereka, dan segala main-main mereka di hadapan satu sama lain selama tiga bulan ini.

itu dua menit paling mencekam seumur hidup wooseok.

“kayaknya lu nggak akan pernah tau rasanya bingung harus bersikap gimana di depan orang yang pernah _ kabur _dari lu,” jawab jinhyuk, sambil melepas sabuk pengaman wooseok. buat orang awam, ini gestur romantis. tapi buat wooseok, rasanya kayak dipaksa keluar secara nggak langsung. “karena lu nggak tau kapan dia bakal kabur lagi buat yang kedua kalinya.”

(jawaban jinhyuk setelahnya berhasil menggerogoti udara di paru-paru wooseok.) 

“gua nggak mau kehilangan lu lagi.”

  
  
  


**ix**

_ padahal lo nggak pernah kehilangan gue _ , pikir wooseok, ditemenin ketak-ketik jarum jam pukul dua pagi, suara mobil saling klakson di luar sana, dan sayup-sayup unit sebelahnya memutar _ air supply _ . _ justru gue yang nggak mau ditemukan. _

mending tadi dia naik bus aja.

  
  
  
  


**x**

“...jadi kemungkinan yang paling besar baru bisa difinalisasi bulan depan—” lee jinhyuk berhenti di tengah-tengah kalimatnya. napasnya dihela panjang, pulpennya diketuk-ketuk nggak sabaran. “mata gua di bawah sini, minsoo.”

yang dipanggil bangun dari lamunannya.

“sori,” dia mengerjap cepat, “sori, lo bilang apa tadi?”

wooseok berusaha untuk meminimalisasi pergerakannya selama dia berdiri di samping lee jinhyuk, termasuk untuk nggak mengangkat pandangannya dari papan dada yang digenggamnya. sebab _ dialah _alasan go minsoo berkali-kali kehilangan fokusnya—yang bersangkutan kerap kali mencuri-curi berpaling dari lawan bicaranya selagi dia merunduk untuk membacakan sesuatu, dan wooseok bisa merasakan kedua mata itu mengerling ke arahnya untuk waktu yang lumayan lama sampai lee jinhyuk menjentikkan tangannya, minta atensi. pemuda itu teman lee jinhyuk yang paling lama. sekarang ini, perusahaan konstruksinya tengah berkolaborasi dengan perusahaan mereka untuk menyelesaikan suatu proyek jangka panjang, jadi sosoknya sudah sangat familiar terlihat di kantor dalam lima bulan terakhir ini.

wooseok paham betul karena dia juga yang selama ini bertanggungjawab mengirim segala macam email pemberitahuan dan undangan kepada perusahaannya. wooseok juga nggak pernah lupa untuk mencantumkan identitasnya di kaki email, jadi nggak mungkin go minsoo nggak tahu kalau selama ini dia selalu berhubungan dengan lee jinhyuk via wooseok.

masalahnya: ini kali pertama go minsoo diperlihatkan ke wujud wooseok _ secara langsung _.

“nggak jadi,” tutupnya final, dokumen di hadapannya diberesin. dari sudut matanya, wooseok bisa liat lee jinhyuk udah tinggal sejengkal lagi menuju _ bete_. “nanti detailnya bakal dikirim sama wooseok—boleh tolong...?” _ keluar_. wooseok paham. namanya juga laki-laki. _ pengusaha_, apalagi.

dia pamit undur diri, ke lee jinhyuk, dan. go minsoo.

bahkan ketika wooseok tengah melangkah keluar, pun, dia masih bisa merasakan sepasang mata kliennya itu menikmati caranya melenggang pergi, tampak belakangnya, seluruh lekuk tubuhnya, sampai sosoknya menghilang dari balik pintu.

ralat: _ dua _pasang mata, tapi dia jujur nggak keberatan dengan yang satunya.

**xi**

tapi ternyata go minsoo adalah epitome dari cerdas dan menawan dan tahu bagaimana cara membuat orang tersipu, dan wooseok mau nggak mau menyadari fakta bahwa pemuda itu jadi lebih sering mengirim email untuk bikin janji dengan lee jinhyuk _ kemudian _ mengulur waktu pulangnya supaya bisa berlama-lama di meja wooseok. catatan kaki yang tercantum di setiap emailnya selalu berbunyi, _ saya kosong waktu jam makan siang, _ seolah-olah informasi itu berarti _ sesuatu _buat wooseok.

“apa bedanya margarin sama mentega?” 

go minsoo bertanya sekali waktu sembari duduk di hadapan meja wooseok, mencermati isi kotak bekal wooseok setelah tawaran makan siang barengnya ditolak mentah-mentah. wooseok _ bakal selalu _ menolak tawaran makan siang di luar dari siapapun kecuali anak-anak kantor (dan lee jinhyuk sendiri), tapi dia rasa go minsoo nggak perlu tahu soal ini. lucu bagaimana orang-orang kayak go minsoo ini nggak mau pergi sampai semua keinginannya terpenuhi. dalam kasus ini, ya, ngajak wooseok keluar. jadi wooseok cuma bisa mengerahkan seluruh usahanya untuk _ meladeni _ tanpa betul-betul berniat menyanggupi apa yang diinginkan si pemuda.

“beda,” wooseok ketawa, sambil nutup lagi kotak bekalnya yang berisi telur gulung. “margarin dibuat dari lemak nabati, jadi lebih sehat.”

“tapi biasanya yang nggak sehat lebih _ enak_,” balasnya, senyumnya asimetris.

bola mata wooseok diputar perlahan. go minsoo ngangkat jam tangannya.

“tawaran masih berlaku, nih,” katanya, ngomong ke tangan sendiri. “_e__xpired _dalam lima... empat... tiga… dua...” ngelirik wooseok. hitungannya makin lama makin lambat. “satu tiga perempat… satu setengah… satu seperempat…”

“duluan aja, pak,” jawab wooseok, senyumnya apologetik. “mungkin kapan-kapan.”

“_your loss_,” bahu pemuda itu mengedik penuh canda. 

dia berdiri sebersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu ruangan direktur. lee jinhyuk berhenti bergerak dengan kondisi tangan masih dalam keadaan memutar kenop tepat ketika go minsoo membentuk gestur telepon di telinga dengan tangannya, kemudian berbisik ke arah wooseok. _ telepon aku_, katanya, sambil berjalan pergi ke arah pintu keluar.

wooseok bisa memastikan ekspresi yang terpatri di wajah atasannya itu nggak terbaca.

dan. wooseok pikir, itu akan jadi terakhir kalinya go minsoo berkunjung ke kantor hanya untuk mengusili wooseok, karena batang hidungnya nggak pernah ditampakkan lagi untuk rentang waktu yang lumayan lama. tapi ternyata nggak sampai tiga minggu kemudian, wooseok lagi-lagi dibuat kaget oleh chat dari cha junho yang muncul di notifikasinya sewaktu dia baru melangkahkan kaki masuk ke area gedung. _ kak, _ bubble pertamanya berbunyi demikian, yang dilanjutkan dengan sebuah, _ kakak dimana? pls cepetan dateng ini ada sesuatu di meja kakak kita semua BINGUNG_.

bener aja. napasnya tertahan di pangkal tenggorokan sewaktu dia mendapati meja kerjanya penuh sama serangkaian bunga aster dan iris dalam jumlah yang masif, diikat dengan pita putih dan dibalut oleh kertas pembungkus berwarna cokelat. itu bukan jenis buket yang bisa dia genggam—itu jenis buket yang _ harus _dia gendong dan peluk oleh sebab jumlah dan ukurannya yang nggak kecil.

“gokil,” komentar lee hangyul, berjinjit supaya dia bisa melongok ke dalem buketnya. “gila, ada-ada aja kelakuan orang berduit.”

“kak,” panggil cha junho, pusing. “ini mau diapain?”

bohong kalau wooseok bilang dia nggak bingung.

“turunin dulu aja,” jawab wooseok. pagi-pagi udah dibikin pusing. “sana, balik ke kerjaan kalian masing-masing...”

“ada pesannya, nih,” celetuk kim minkyu. tangan itu ngerogoh secarik kartu dari dalem buketnya; warnanya biru muda, dan waktu dideketin ke hidung, ternyata diparfumin. semua orang berkumpul di deket anak itu waktu dia mulai baca isi kartunya. “_tuhan, kalau dia jodohku maka dekatkanlah. kalau bukan, coba dicek lagi, kali aja blunder. yours truly, g.m.,” _dahinya mengerut. seluruh wajahnya mengerut secara komikal. “siapa ‘g.m.’?”

_ go minsoo_. siapa lagi.

buru-buru buket bunga itu disingkirin dari mejanya. selain karena benda itu makan tempat dan bikin monitornya jadi nggak keliatan, wooseok juga nggak mau diliat lee jinhyuk dalam keadaan begini—bermandikan hadiah orang yang kelewat ekstravagan. apalagi kalau _ orang _yang dimaksud di sini adalah temen lama bosnya.

“_guysss _ ,” desis lee eunsang. bahu semua orang ditepuk. “pak bos dateng!” _ panjang umur. _

“oh,” kata lee jinhyuk, begitu dia sampai di kerumunan meja wooseok, pandangannya diangkat dari layar hp. wooseok ada di sana, berdiri di belakang mejanya dalam keadaan menggendong buket yang bahkan lebih gede dari ukuran badannya sendiri. senyumnya kasual. “siapa yang ulang tahun?”

semua orang saling liat-liatan.

“ada yang ngirim buat kak wooseok, pak,” kata kim minkyu, akhirnya.

“_oh_,” kata lee jinhyuk lagi, tapi itu bukan _ oh _yang sama dengan yang sebelumnya. senyumnya nggak sampai mata. dia pergi masuk ke ruangannya tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi.

seharian itu, nggak ada yang liat lee jinhyuk keluar dari ruangannya.

  
  


**xii**

tapi ketika sore itu wooseok minta izin untuk merapikan dokumen-dokumen administrasi dan _ paperwork _yang dilihatnya menumpuk di kolong meja lee jinhyuk hingga ke betisnya, pemuda itu tetap mempersilakannya masuk.

ruangan itu punya interior yang jauh berbeda dari keseluruhan kantor mereka. alih-alih ubin, seluruh lantainya dialasi karpet. di tengah-tengahnya terdapat satu set sofa dan sebuah meja kopi. di sinilah mereka biasanya menjamu klien dan eksekutif dari luar; tamu-tamu penting. begitu pintu dibuka, hal pertama yang akan terlihat adalah meja direktur di ujung ruangan, dan rak gigantis berisikan buku-buku tebal yang entah sudah berapa generasi mendekam di sana. tapi yang bikin wooseok jatuh cinta dengan ruangan itu adalah sisi kirinya yang dipasangi jendela dari ujung langit-langit ruangan hingga menyentuh lantai; yang memungkinkan orang-orang di dalam ruangan ini bisa menyaksikan bagaimana matahari memposisikan dirinya di langit sepanjang hari, bagaimana spektrum warna di atas kepala mereka berubah dari biru terang kemudian tergelincir menjadi gradasi ungu-jingga hingga akhirnya meredup jadi hitam legam di bawah kerlap-kerlip metropolitan. 

mereka bekerja dalam diam. wooseok di sofa dengan segala berkas yang berserakan di sekelilingnya dan lee jinhyuk di meja, terpaku pada layar monitor di hadapannya. terhitung dua jam sudah sejak wooseok pertama kali menjejakkan kakinya di ruangan ini membawa setumpuk berkas yang belum jelas arsipnya, dan nyeri yang berasal dari punggung bawahnya sekarang sudah merambat sampai ke bahu. lengannya diregangkan ke atas. diputuskannya untuk istirahat sejenak, jadi wooseok pergi ke arah jendela. dahi dan telapak tangannya ditempelkan di sana, sembari ia mencermati bagaimana matahari selalu terbenam dengan warna dan ukuran yang berbeda setiap harinya.

_ kenapa kaki langit selalu berwarna merah di penghujung hari? _ seseorang bersuara di kepalanya, _ jawabannya karena dia pegel berdiri seharian._

seseorang ini adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang sekarang ini hanya berjarak delapan meter darinya, dan lelucon itu dilontarkan tepat duabelas tahun yang lalu kepadanya.

“_red green blue_,” mulai wooseok pelan, “mana yang frekuensi spektrumnya paling tinggi?”

suara jemari di atas keyboard itu berhenti. seolah berpikir, mengulik ingatannya tentang pelajaran lama.

“_blue_,” jawab lee jinhyuk.

“tau kenapa langit biru, kan?”

“tau.”

“kenapa?”

“dia spektrum yang paling gampang terurai karena panjang gelombangnya yang paling pendek di antara cahaya tampak lainnya,” jawab pemuda itu, di luar kepala. “makanya di mata orang normal, warna langit jadi biru. karena gangguan yang paling banyak ada di langit. di atmosfer. debu, awan tipis... aerosol,” lanjutnya lagi.

“pernah berpikir kalau dia satu-satunya spektrum yang nggak bisa pulang dari bumi?” tanya wooseok.

dia bisa denger lee jinhyuk berdiri perlahan.

“maksudnya?”

“kamu yang bilang sendiri,” kata wooseok, masih belum beranjak dari posisi awalnya di jendela. dia mengutuk penggunaan kata _ kamu _di sana. “kalau dia terurai dari langit terus jatuh ke bumi, jatuh ke laut, ke samudera, dan terperangkap di sana,” lanjut wooseok, kepalanya menoleh lewat bahu. ada senyum yang retas di bibirnya begitu dia mendapati lee jinhyuk tengah berjalan menghampiri dia, dan jarak mereka sekarang nggak lebih dari tiga meter. “nanti kalau malam tiba dan seluruh gelombang cahaya di bumi ini pulang lagi ke asalnya, ke matahari, bukannya itu berarti dia bakalan jadi satu-satunya spektrum yang terjebak di sini?” 

dua meter.

“sampai besoknya,” 

satu meter.

“sampai besoknya lagi,” lee jinhyuk sekarang berdiri tepat di samping wooseok, fitur wajahnya diarsir bayangan senja dari barat yang mengingatkan wooseok akan patung-patung _ heracles _ dan _ achilles _yang dilihatnya saat berkunjung ke museum bertahun-tahun yang lalu. “dan besoknya—”

di ketinggian 150 meter di atas permukaan laut, wooseok membiarkan jemari itu merangkum rahangnya lembut saat lee jinhyuk mencium bibirnya.

dunia di sekitar mereka seakan membisu secara gradual. lanskap gedung dan kawanan pencakar langit di luar sana saling berlomba menjadi yang paling terang demi memperebutkan atensi keduanya, tetapi lee jinhyuk mencium setiap lekuk senyumnya dengan cara yang tidak akan wooseok sesali apabila ia terperangkap di sana selamanya. matahari seakan tidak bergerak dan begitu juga waktu. lee jinhyuk mengambil alih kesadarannya dengan mudah. dan memang selalu mudah, ritme dengan lelaki itu. semudah itu pula caranya membuat pikiran wooseok berkelana membayangkan malam-malam gelap yang selanjutnya dimana ia dan lee jinhyuk akan kembali berbicara mengenai rahasia lautan dalam dan angkasa dan segala hal di antaranya, dan kepada malam dimana wooseok pada akhirnya akan dengan senang hati menjawab _ aku juga _ ketika lee jinhyuk menyatakan _ sayang _kepadanya.

wooseok menenggak ekspresi lee jinhyuk dalam-dalam usai mereka berciuman, membiarkan bibir bawahnya ditelusuri berharap dia bisa kembali ke tingkat tiga dan mengubah segalanya, karena—_bagaimana bisa dia menyia-nyiakan manusia ini dalam hidupnya? _

“silakan,” lee jinhyuk berbisik di bahunya, seolah siap dengan segala konsekuensi atas perbuatannya barusan, “kalau mau kabur. lagi.”

wooseok menggeleng. 

“nggak,” dia menghirup tulang selangka lee jinhyuk dimana aroma _ musk _itu paling menguar. “nggak kali ini.”

penyesalan itu terlambat belasan tahun lamanya, tapi itu cukup untuk mereka.

  
  


**xiii**

“HAH,” pekik lee eunsang, “KALIAN _ NGINEP _—”

anak itu dibekep langsung sama wooseok tepat di mulut.

(sekujur tubuhnya sakit akibat semalaman berbaring di lantai, tapi itu tidur wooseok yang paling nyenyak sepanjang sejarah tidurnya. ia dan jinhyuk nggak berbicara banyak setelah itu, bergumul di bawah selimut menghadap jendela, meratapi nasib bahwa mereka dikunci dari luar dan satu-satunya cara untuk keluar adalah menunggu matahari terbit.

wooseok tidur berbantalkan lengan jinhyuk, dan ritme jantungnya di telinga, sebagaimana kala itu mereka membuat rembulan utuh kembali.)

  
  


**xv**

lantai itu dipinjem sampai jam sebelas malem buat ngerayain ulang tahun cho seungyoun.

ini termasuk okasi-okasi langka dimana segala macam alkohol dikeluarkan dari kulkas, dimana _ topsy turvy _ dan papan _ dart _ boleh keluar dari gudang asalnya, dan dimana _ sound system _ mereka yang berdebu akibat disimpen terlalu lama akhirnya dipertemukan lagi dengan listrik. mengutip kim yohan, ini: _ a tribute to cho seungyoun_. di titik ini, nggak ada lagi manusia yang kancing paling atas kemejanya masih terpasang dengan benar, apalagi pake _ dasi _ . karena rata-rata semua orang sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing (apalagi pos _ beer pong _ di ujung _ pantry _ sana, yang rame karena hwang yunseong berhasil dibujuk untuk ikut), cuma wooseok yang masih cukup sadar untuk mungutin dasi-dasi yang bertebaran di lantai itu. dia tahu beberapa anak yang bakal _ nangis _kalau mereka sadar dasinya hilang ditelen konsumsi alkohol masing-masing. jadi wooseok kumpulin semuanya dan dia simpen di mejanya.

tapi di antara wajah-wajah familiar yang berpesta seolah besok itu fana, cuma satu yang belum keliatan sepanjang malem.

jadi pintu itu dia ketuk. dia buka, tutup, kemudian bersandar di belakangnya.

“nggak mau keluar?”

wooseok mau berterima kasih sama siapapun yang merancang ruangan ini lumayan kedap suara walaupun jantungnya masih berdetak seirama dengan dentum _ bass _di luar sana. jinhyuk masih berada di posisi yang sama kayak waktu wooseok ninggalin ruangan ini dua jam yang lalu, berkutat sama layar monitornya, sesekali benerin kacamata bacanya.

“berapa yang udah tumbang?” tanyanya, masih sambil ngetik. dia bahkan nggak sadar kalau kancing kemeja wooseok udah kebuka sampe yang ketiga.

“mm,” wooseok kepikiran untuk buka satu lagi, tapi dia tahan. dia beranjak dari sandarannya, perlahan berjalan menuju meja jinhyuk dan duduk di pinggirnya. “nol?”

“baru jam segi—_wow _ ,” _ baru ngeh dia_. senyum wooseok nakal. jemarinya diketuk-ketuk ritmis ke meja jinhyuk. yang bersangkutan beralih dari layar monitornya ke _ wooseok_, dan segalanya yang bisa dia tawarkan ke jinhyuk. senyum pemuda itu apresiatif sewaktu dia mundur sedikit di kursinya supaya dia bisa memindai wooseok lebih jelas dari atas sampe bawah.

“yakin nggak mau keluar?”

“gimana, ya,” _ mouse_-nya digerakkin. “banyak yang harus selesai buat besok, nih.”

“besok sabtu.”

“_besok_,” koreksi jinhyuk, “_as in _besok senin.”

“hmm.”

“wooseok,” rengek jinhyuk. “beneran, aku sibuk.”

wooseok cuma ngeliatin dia.

“sibuk _ banget_,” kata jinhyuk.

  
  


**xvi**

“anjing,” kata jinhyuk, setengah jam kemudian.

_ sibuk banget_, kata jinhyuk, yang sedetik kemudian menggebrak wooseok di mejanya sendiri, menjatuhkan segala aksesoris yang dipajang di sana. kalender, tempat pulpen beserta pulpen-pulpennya, bundel-bundel laporan, bingkai foto, figurin, nyaris monitornya; tapi mereka berhasil menyelamatkan benda itu di sela-sela ciuman dan tawa. karena kim wooseok hadir di hadapannya malam ini terlihat seperti seks berjalan, dan manusia waras mana yang sanggup nahan dirinya sendiri ketika mereka punya hak untuk meraup kenikmatan itu secara ekslusif?

jinhyuk _ didorong_. sama wooseok. mereka berdua berdiri. dengan segala sisa kesadarannya, wooseok nyetir mereka berdua duduk di sofa di tengah ruangan. jinhyuk yang duduk duluan. dia manjat naik ke pangkuan jinhyuk, manja, kedua pahanya mengapit kaki jinhyuk supaya _ stay _ di tempat. tangan jinhyuk secara otomatis merambat naik ke sisi badannya, naik ke bahunya, turun lagi ke bokong dan pahanya, dan semua ini dilakukan dengan keadaan bibir mereka masih saling bertambat. wooseok ngalungin tangannya ke leher jinhyuk semata supaya dia lebih gampang memperdalam ciumannya. figurnya yang langsing neken jinhyuk di bawahnya dengan tujuan cari friksi, utamanya karena bagian bawah dia udah _ merengek_. gara-gara jinhyuk, dan mulutnya, dan tangannya, yang entah kenapa tau bagian mana aja yang bisa bikin wooseok _ pengen. _

jinhyuk ngelumat bibir wooseok kayak spektum matahari menyulut pucuk ilalang; panas, menuntut, bergairah. setiap jilatan yang spesifik kepada rongga mulut wooseok selalu sukses mengundang gumaman di sela-sela ciumannya. dia terlalu larut dalam usahanya bikin wooseok _ menyerah _di atasnya sampe dia nggak sadar kalau kacamatanya masih dipake.

tapi waktu kacamata itu mau dilepas karena dirasa mengganggu, ada tangan yang mencegah pergerakannya.

“apa?” tanya jinhyuk, bingung.

“jangan,” lirih wooseok, napasnya cepet dan pendek-pendek.

“ini?” jinhyuk nunjuk kacamata sendiri. “kenapa?”

wooseok nggak jawab, tapi dia ngerunduk, kepalanya dimiringin, dan tangannya pindah dari leher untuk ngacak rambut jinhyuk. rahang jinhyuk dikulum malu-malu, naik dari dagu sampe ke telinganya. badannya sengaja neken bagian bawah jinhyuk lagi ke atas dan ke bawah sembari lidahnya menjulur ke sepanjang daun telinga jinhyuk.

“jangan dilepas,” bisik wooseok, lembab, merangsang, ngunci kedua pergelangan jinhyuk supaya dia nggak bisa megang wooseok. “kamu mau bikin aku _ basah_, kan?”

jinhyuk terengah.

“mau bikin aku _ teriak_, kan?”

“wooseok,” erang jinhyuk, berusaha lepas dari cengkramannya wooseok, tapi gagal. entah dari mana datengnya kekuatan itu. wooseok masih belum berhenti _ ngerasain _ jinhyuk di bawah sana, tegang dan _ menuntut, _dan waktu selangkangan wooseok secara nggak sengaja neken jinhyuk dari sudut yang pas, kelopak matanya mengerjap penuh ekstasi. translasi dan rotasi pinggangnya semakin dipercepat, berusaha supaya dapet sudut yang sama lagi, lagi, dan lagi. 

begitu pergelangan tangan jinhyuk dilepas, jemarinya naik minta izin masuk ke dalem mulut wooseok, yang dengan senang hati merangkum ketiga-tiganya dalam sekali kulum, lidahnya dengan lihai menyelinap di antara jemari itu, diisap dan dicium satu per satu bak anak kucing, memastikan supaya saliva membalut jari-jarinya secara utuh. napas jinhyuk memberat tiap kali mata wooseok terpejam penuh nikmat, desahan dan decapannya yang dibuat mulut cantiknya itu terhadap jarinya sendiri sukses menyulut gairah pada tulang belakangnya yang menjalar panas hampir ke seluruh tubuh.

begitu dianggap cukup, lidahnya masuk menjamahi mulut wooseok menggantikan jemari itu sebagai tanda apresiasi. nggak sampai lima detik, tangan yang sama kemudian menjelajah ke bagian belakang bawah wooseok.

“selama ini,” bibir bawah wooseok dijilat, sebersamaan dengan jari tengah jinhyuk memijit otot-otot di sekitar jalan masuknya. “sebegitu naksirnya sama kacamata ini, wooseok?”

“_ah,_” wooseok mendesah lagi tatkala merasakan jari itu akhirnya menyusup masuk. dadanya menegang secara otomatis ke arah wajah jinhyuk, yang mulutnya gesit menangkap salah satu titik paling sensitif di dada wooseok, tangannya bergerak memelintir titik yang satunya lagi di antara telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. kepalanya dilempar ke belakang. “_jinhyuk_—” 

“sssh,” punggung wooseok dielus pelan supaya dia nggak banyak bergerak, khawatir pergerakannya bakal menyakiti wooseok.

tapi kim wooseok adalah epitome dari segalanya yang liar dan manja dan _ sakit _ bukan faktor yang menghentikan hasratnya, jadi dia bangkit dari pangkuan jinhyuk dan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya sehingga pinggul dan bokongnya membusung keluar, mirip posisi menungging, kakinya dibuka lebar-lebar. lengannya masih terkalung erat di leher jinhyuk sebagai satu-satunya tambatan supaya dia nggak jatuh. ini jelas ngasih akses lebih leluasa buat jinhyuk mengeksplor liangnya, menyentuh setiap dinding-dindingnya, memantik erangan dan rintihan kenikmatan yang menggelitik telinganya. satu jari berubah menjadi dua jari menjadi tiga jari, dan itulah jumlah yang diperlukan sampai jinhyuk berhasil menjangkau satu titik yang bikin wooseok menggeliat erotis sebagai respons, desahan-desahannya memanggil selangkangan jinhyuk yang masih berlapis _ celana_.

“ooh,” titik itu dijangkau lagi, “di sini?”

“_jinhyuk_,” rintih wooseok.

“di sini, ya?”

“mm,” bibir itu digigit, afirmatif. dia berbisik ke telinga jinhyuk, “_kurang_.”

jemari itu meliuk tanpa ampun, nurutin pemintanya. wooseok _ teriak _, badannya menyentak ke atas dan ke bawah akibat nggak bisa mewadahi seluruh nafsunya, yang bikin jinhyuk harus nahan badan itu dengan tangannya supaya jarinya nggak kemana-mana. pinggulnya didorong berlawanan arah dengan arah gerakan jemari itu supaya friksinya dobel. kepala wooseok ditelengkan, mencari mata dan bibir jinhyuk, jadi jinhyuk ngeraih tengkuk wooseok untuk membawanya kepada ciuman yang lain. wooseok terengah melepas ciuman, tangannya bergetar karena hasrat selagi ia membuka ikat pinggang dan menurunkan resleting celana jinhyuk, melepas penghalang terakhir mereka di bawah.

wooseok memutuskan untuk nggak membuka kemeja jinhyuk, meskipun dasinya udah dilucuti dan kancingnya dibuka sampai ke dada. dia kurang suka fakta bahwa mereka nggak bersentuhan kulit dengan kulit secara langsung, tapi ada kesan yang mencekam dan memicu adrenalin dari cara mereka bercinta di dalam _ ruangan direktur _ , di tengah-tengah perayaan ulang tahun salah satu kolega mereka, _ bass _ di luar sana masih berdentum dengan megah dan _ siapapun _bisa menemukan mereka dalam kondisi seperti ini—penuh gairah, tubuh-tubuh mereka nggak menyisakan spasi antar satu sama lain. celananya sendiri udah lucut dari sejak pertama kepalanya menyentuh meja jinhyuk, kemejanya diporoti tanpa benar-benar membuka kancingnya sampai seluruh bidang bahunya terekspos.

waktu tangan jinhyuk akhirnya keluar, lututnya ambruk. wooseok jatuh lagi ke pangkuan jinhyuk, masih sambil mencengkram kedua bahunya. napasnya memburu. bayang-bayang sentuhan jinhyuk masih kerasa di dinding-dinding badannya. jantungnya bertalu-talu di balik rusuk dan seluruh tubuhnya _ panas_.

“tuh, kan,” wooseok mendapati benang-benang salah satu kancingnya terurai. “gara-gara kamu.”

“cuma kancing,” mulut jinhyuk ada di sepanjang rahangnya.

“padahal ini kemeja kesukaan kamu,” protes wooseok, “...kan?”

“kesukaan _ aku_?”

“nggak usah pura-pura nggak tau,” wooseok membenarkan posisi duduknya. bikin nyaman diri sendiri di atas pangkuan jinhyuk, karena dia masih punya objektif yang lain. “aku sering _ ngegep _ kamu ngeliatin aku lebih lama setiap kali aku pake kemeja ini.”

jinhyuk cuma bisa ketawa tanda menyerah, tapi matanya berkilat sewaktu wooseok ngeluarin kemaluannya dari balik boxer kemudian melumasinya. 

jadi wooseok merapatkan duduknya di pangkuan jinhyuk. tangannya yang masih menggenggam kemaluan jinhyuk diposisikan tepat di ceruk bokongnya, sejenak melenggangkan badannya naik dan turun di sepanjang batangan itu, merangsang dirinya sendiri dengan bayangan panjang dan tebelnya sebelum dia bener-bener menempatkannya di tengah, tepat di jalan masuknya.

“kondom,” bisik jinhyuk.

wooseok menggeleng.

“gak kerasa—_ah_,” jawab wooseok, setelah itu napasnya tercekat.

butuh koordinasi dari dua-duanya supaya wooseok bisa duduk _ seutuhnya_. tangan jinhyuk memegangi sisi badan wooseok, memandu pinggangnya, membantunya bermanuver ketika jinhyuk telah masuk seluruhnya. mulut wooseok membuka penuh ekstasi, matanya terpejam erat selagi dia mencoba berdiri lagi, membawa tubuhnya sampai ke ujung kemaluan jinhyuk, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya lagi secara _ brutal_. terus seperti itu, berulang kali, sampai wooseok sendiri yang memutuskan kalau dia perlu mempercepat ritmenya sendiri, membuat kasar pergerakannya sendiri, sampai ke titik dimana repetisi itu membuat tubuhnya terpental dan terpental dari pangkuan jinhyuk.

gejolak di antara mereka menghebat setelah rintihan wooseok terdengar lebih keras daripada sebelumnya. keduanya sama-sama memburu titik ekstase, napas dan desahan putus-putus bersahutan. penyatuan itu semakin meninggi sampai wooseok menggeliat dan menengadahkan kepala, sementara jinhyuk mendekapnya seolah ia adalah udara terakhirnya, pinggulnya masih mendorong ke atas seirama dengan badan wooseok. dia membenamkan wajahnya di leher jinhyuk dan menggigit lelaki itu di sana, desahannya terdengar lirih tersengal selagi ia bisa merasakan jinhyuk mencapai puncak dan mengisi dirinya penuh-penuh. momentum membuat wooseok tersungkur lemah, tapi jinhyuk menangkapnya dan merengkuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan.

suara _ bass _di luar sana masih berdentum dengan hebat, tapi belahan otaknya yang paling sadar cuma bisa mengindera detak jantung jinhyuk di telinganya.

  
  
**xvii**

kalau dulu wooseok sebegitunya nggak suka dengan program-program internal seperti _ casual day_, dia sekarang menikmatinya dengan sepenuh hati.

termasuk _ home tournament_.

_ home tournament _ adalah salah satu program yang diusung HRD dan didesain hampir mirip dengan _ retreat_, tetapi memiliki unsur kompetisi yang jauh lebih dominan daripada hanya sekedar melepas penat. biasanya dikemas dalam bentuk pertandingan olahraga kecil-kecilan seperti futsal dan basket, softball dan voli pantai. _ home tournament _ ini sudah menyaksikan pertengkaran dan rekonsiliasi anak-anak kantor lebih banyak daripada kantor itu sendiri, karena bukan perusahaan mereka kalau pegawai-pegawainya nggak mempermasalahkan hal sepele seperti _ WASITNYA PICEK, _ teriak kim yohan tahun lalu di final sepakbola, atau ketika hwang yunseong dan mata elangnya mempermasalahkan ketelitian garis pembatas lapangan badminton yang menentukan _ out _atau tidaknya suatu pukulan.

tahun ini, atas permintaan suara terbanyak, mereka kembali lagi ke softball. mekanismenya masih sama: mereka dibagi atas dua tim yang berbeda, nama-nama anggotanya diundi dari sebuah _ fishbowl _ yang diisi serpihan-serpihan kertas. butuh jeda waktu setidaknya dua hari sejak pengundian anggota tim ini untuk bisa melaksanakan _ home tournament _ karena nggak mungkin nggak ada pertikaian terkait siapa berkelompok dengan siapa. _ lo lagi lo lagi, _ ketus song yuvin saat nama lee hangyul disebut tepat setelah namanya. _ apa lu anjing_, dan seterusnya, yang sempat bikin wooseok pusing juga karenanya.

yah. tapi itu kan _ dulu_, waktu dia masih kerja di sana.

“jinhyuk,” teriak wooseok, dari tribun.

(jadi ceritanya: mereka dipanggil ke ruangan HR.

_ gak usah pake berbuat juga gua sebenernya udah tau kalian ada apa-apa_, ini yang dibilang cho seungyoun waktu itu, yang bikin muka wooseok sewarna kepiting rebus—selain karena dia nggak percaya dia pernah melakukan kebodohan yang semutlak itu, juga karena segala detail di malam itu masih terpatri jelas di benaknya. tapi jinhyuk duduk di sampingnya, sama sekali nggak merasa bersalah, dan boleh nggak sih wooseok marah gara-gara ini?

puncaknya adalah ketika cho seungyoun bilang kalau alasan mereka dipanggil ke sini bukan karena perbuatan mereka itu, tetapi fakta bahwa di anggaran dasar perusahaan tertulis bahwa sesama pegawai dilarang saling berhubungan _ secara romantis_.

alternatif yang ditawarkan cuma dua: jinhyuk turun, atau wooseok _ resign_.

mereka berantem gara-gara hal ini. jinhyuk bersikeras dia mending turun jabatan aja daripada wooseok harus _ resign _ , sementara yang bersangkutan nggak terima: dia nggak mau jinhyuk mengorbankan jabatannya buat wooseok, _ emangnya dia ini apa_? tapi setelah hal ini diobrolkan secara baik-baik dengan kepala dingin, mereka berdua sepakat bahwa jinhyuk sebaiknya _ memang _ nggak turun. terlalu banyak konsekuensi daripada seorang direktur turun di tengah-tengah jabatannya daripada kehilangan seorang asisten direktur; proyek-proyek yang sedang _ on-going_, sumber daya manusianya, _ partnership, _ masalah-masalah yang berkaitan dengan adaptasi terhadap regenerasi direktur. banyak lagi. awalnya jinhyuk protes, tapi ketika wooseok raup wajahnya dan bilang _ aku nggak akan kabur lagi_, garis-garis di ekspresinya mengendur, dan tangan wooseok digenggamnya erat-erat.

jadilah kemudian, wooseok sendiri yang menyerahkan surat pengunduran dirinya ke jinhyuk.

tapi nggak apa-apa, kan? toh bukannya mereka nggak akan ketemu lagi.)

bahagianya, wooseok selalu dianggap anggota kehormatan dan diajak tiap kali mereka mengadakan acara-acara kayak gini. 

jinhyuk nengok dari tengah lapangan, di tengah peregangan. sekarang giliran tim lawan (anak-anak marketing plus beberapa sales dan song hyeongjun) yang memukul bola, dan jinhyuk kebetulan kebagian jadi _ pitcher _ -nya. wooseok menggestur supaya pemuda itu mendekat ke arahnya, ke tribun dimana dia melipat tangannya di atas _ railing _besi pembatas trek lari berpasir merah dengan tribun.

“apa?” tanya jinhyuk. kepalanya menengadah karena levelling tribun lebih satu meter.

“mana topinya?”

jinhyuk meraba kepalanya sendiri. “loh, gak ada?”

masalahnya, orang ini gampang banget _ heatstroke_. tadi jatuh dari kepalanya waktu lagi istirahat _ half-time_, dan berhubung yang bersangkutan nggak sadar, jadi wooseok ambil dan umpetin. 

“nih,” kata wooseok, ngeluarin topi itu dari sakunya, kemudian dipakein secara asal-asalan ke kepala jinhyuk. “teledor banget jadi orang, udah tau gampang sakit.”

pemuda itu ketawa sambil ngebenerin posisi topinya. dia jinjit sambil pegangan _ railing _yang sama dengan tempat wooseok bersandar. “aku nggak dapet jimat, nih?”

“jimat apa?” wooseok mengernyit.

jinhyuk nunjuk pipi kirinya.

“ya ampun,” kata wooseok, geleng-geleng kepala.

badannya merunduk kepada jinhyuk yang udah nungguin dengan kepala tertoleh ke samping. tapi waktu jarak mereka nggak sampai ada tigapuluh senti, jinhyuk menghadap ke depan lagi secara tiba-tiba, mengunci kedua belah bibir wooseok di antara bibirnya. gestur itu bikin mata wooseok membelalak selama beberapa detik, tapi toh pada akhirnya matanya jadi ikut terpejam, dan wajahnya dimiringkan supaya bisa memperdalam ciumannya.

mereka berpisah dengan seutas decap.

“_good luck_!” seru wooseok, melambai ke arah jinhyuk yang udah setengah jalan menuju posisinya lagi di lapangan.

dia nggak sadar kalau di sebelahnya ada lee eunsang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan interaksi mereka berdua dengan tatapan jijik. kakinya lagi terkilir, jadi dia nggak ditempatkan di tim manapun, ikut duduk di tribun bersama wooseok.

“tuhan kenapa sih _ kalian tuh_,” desisnya.

  
  


**xiv**

(malam itu mereka terjebak di balik pintu yang terkunci, terperangkap di bawah rembulan, bergumul di dalam selimut. wooseok meniti konstelasi di sepanjang torso jinhyuk dengan telunjuknya, kulit mereka bersentuhan.

“pernah, nggak, kepikiran aku,” tanya wooseok. 

tangan jinhyuk menjelajahi punggung wooseok, seolah tengah menggambar peta pada pemuda itu yang lantas menjelma menjadi rumah-rumah beratap pendek yang tersepuh cahaya matahari.

“nggak pernah berhenti,” jawabnya.)

**Author's Note:**

> please come say hi on [cc](http://curiouscat.me/dulcetines)! ♡


End file.
